


Swet Grems

by cheshirejin



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-23
Updated: 2010-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sesshoumaru has an encounter with Naraku he will never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swet Grems

crossposted from Inuhed  


He couldn’t move the very air congealed around him and he found himself once again trapped by that miscreant, Naraku.

“It is impressive that you can hold me here,” Sesshoumaru stated blandly and upon observation of the situation he added, “but you are not strong enough to keep me here for long.”

“Oh but I don’t have to be strong to keep you in place my cute little lap dog, I only need to pet you in the right manner,” Naraku purred into his ear as his body shifted nauseatingly around Sesshoumaru’s trapped form, shapeless bulges of flesh pressing repeatedly against his nether regions mercilessly. Despite his dislike for the half-breed demon, Sesshoumaru found himself responding to the contact, betrayed by his body’s primal desires.

“I know you well. The noble lord, all ice and frost on the outside, but underneath there is a molten heat raging to be let loose. Give in to it,” Naraku murmured into his ear as long supple appendages formed from his body. 

Sesshoumaru struggled against the wall of flesh that was wrapped around him, undulating against him, when he felt the light brush of something against his lips. Turning away from it, he found his head encased in writhing arms of flesh, forcing him to face forward once more.

Again, there was something lightly brushing his lips, but he did not wish to look. Little by little it cleverly tickled and writhed and worked its way into his mouth. The first time he bit it off and nearly choked to death, before managing to spit it out. Naraku only chuckled, forming more of his substance into a replacement for it.

“Don’t fight what you know you want,” Naraku said in a singsong voice, as he shifted into a nearly human form. “I will even kneel before you, lord Sesshoumaru” he said, as he lowered himself, running his hands down the dog demon’s body sensually, before exposing the demon lord’s need.

Sesshoumaru knew this was his chance, he could break free at this moment… and then he felt incredible warmth and pleasure as Naraku took him into his mouth. There would be no escape.

Everything that wicked, evil mouth did to him, made the heat and pleasure build within the taiyoukai. Before long, he found himself eagerly mouthing the tentacle that still teased his lips from time to time.

Seizing the opportunity, Naraku redoubled his efforts, pleasuring the dog demon until he was near his limit repeatedly, driving him crazy and, making him tremble with desire.

Sesshoumaru felt it too; he was having trouble standing on weakened knees, as the assault upon him continued. It did not take much for him to find himself flat on his back, wantonly thrusting his hips while his enemy pleasured him, biting his lip, refusing to beg for release.Naraku moved above him and stopped his ministrations. He turned until he had a knee on either side of the other male’s head. “You know you want to.” He chuckled as he positioned himself over Sesshoumaru’s face, giving him a long slow lick for encouragement.

The horrifying thing was that he did want it; he couldn’t deny his body’s screaming need for attention. Even though he was a half-breed and his enemy, Naraku was unarguably strong and power like that could be innately attractive. He could smell the other’s excitement, potent and intoxicating. He leaned up into Naraku, lifting his shoulders from the ground as he captured the thick, firm column of flesh with his mouth. Naraku thrust deeply into his mouth, pushing his head down to the ground once more. He fought against the urge to gag as his throat was invaded.

Naraku lay heavily upon him and he could not breathe; he tried to throw him off but found himself unable to move under the weight of the other’s body. He was being suffocated and his struggles became less coordinated until with one last effort he sat upright in his bed, chest heaving and soaked with sweat.


End file.
